1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device with a lens-rotation mechanism, particularly to an image-capture device with a lens-rotation mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
The lenses of conventional cameras, mobile phones and video cameras are usually non-rotatable but fixed, or unidirectionally rotatable. Refer to FIG. 1 for a rotation mechanism disclosed in a Taiwan patent No. 234045. As shown in FIG. 1, the camera 2 has a lens-rotation mechanism 4, which enables the lens 6 of the camera 2 to rotate up and down as indicated by the arrow. Thus, the user can snap pictures at different angles within the up-and-down rotation range of the lens-rotation mechanism 4.
When there is no tripod, the user usually places the camera on a convenient support in situ, such as a table or a chair, to take a self-portrait. However, the table or chair usually cannot afford an appropriate angle and altitude to take a self-portrait even though the lens of the camera can rotate unidirectionally. Thus, the user has to accommodate himself to the lens to snap his self-portrait. Therefore, it is hard for the conventional camera to utilize a convenient supporter in situ to take a picture. Further, when the conventional camera is held with a hand to take a short-distance picture, it is hard to aim at the object. When the user intends to take a wide-angle picture with a conventional camera, he manually rotates the camera to obtain a wide angle. However, such a method is likely to have a photographic error.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes a device with a lens-rotation mechanism, whereby the lens can be rotated according to the demand of the user.